


Galeotto fu l’Erasmus (o di come quei sei mesi a Parigi stravolsero la vita di Alastair Carstairs)

by blossomingflox



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, university!au
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomingflox/pseuds/blossomingflox
Summary: [university!AU][potrebbero esserci SPOILER DI CHAIN OF GOLD][Alastair Carstairs x Thomas Lightwood]Dal secondo capitolo:-Non dirmi che stai parlando di Thomas!-allungò una mano e lo spintonò bonariamente sulla spalla-si può sapere cos’hai contro di lui?Il suo sguardo si incupì ancor di più.-Non mi piace né lui né la ghenga di cui fa parte… io li conosco, questi branchi di ragazzetti eterosessuali che fanno tanto i gentiluomini…Non riuscì a continuare perché Cordelia a quanto pareva aveva trovato qualcosa di estremamente divertente in ciò che aveva detto, e stava ridendo a crepapelle. La guardò male.-Che ho detto di tanto esilarante?-Scusami, hai ragione… è solo che… hai davvero chiamato gli Allegri Compagni unbranco di ragazzetti eterosessuali?
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Galeotto fu l’Erasmus (o di come quei sei mesi a Parigi stravolsero la vita di Alastair Carstairs)

#  ** Galeotto fu l’Erasmus  
(o di come quei sei mesi a Parigi stravolsero la vita di Alastair Carstairs) **

## 

Capitolo primo

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
Quella mattina Alastair Carstairs si svegliò di pessimo umore.  
La sua sveglia non era suonata, si rese conto guardando l’orologio del cellulare: erano quasi le dieci, il che voleva dire che aveva perso la prima ora di lezione e stava per perdersi anche l’inizio della seconda.  
Di Charles non c’era traccia, ovviamente: aveva preso l’abitudine di scivolare fuori dal letto poco dopo l’alba, andando in biblioteca ad occuparsi delle sue faccende non ben specificate in cui Alastair non voleva ficcare troppo il naso. Sapeva che il suo ragazzo era indaffarato con le ricerche per la tesi di dottorato, e che ogni volta che chiedeva qualcosa in più al riguardo lui si limitava a scuotere la testa e scrollare le spalle, come a dire _non capiresti_ , ma a volte, nonostante tutto, si trovava a desiderare che passassero un po’ più di tempo assieme. Perché si era dimostrato tanto felice di venirlo a trovare in Erasmus altrimenti, _dannazione?!_  
Scacciò via il pensiero. Non era quello il momento giusto per arrovellarsi il cervello.  
Si alzò dal letto e, imprecando sottovoce per il freddo, si infilò in bagno, accendendo la luce e cercando di fare il più veloce possibile. Mentre con la mano sinistra si sciacquava il viso e cercava di dare una forma ai capelli, con l’altra faceva scorrere le notifiche sul cellulare.  
Sua madre che gli scriveva per sapere come stesse, un collega che gli chiedeva informazioni su un esame che aveva già dato, Layla che gli chiedeva di partecipare a una festa quella sera…  
Sospirando, aprì la chat con la sorella e lesse per intero il messaggio che gli aveva mandato un’ora prima.  
**Fratello adorato!** , aveva iniziato, aggiungendo poi una sfilza di emoji improponibili che, Alastair lo sapeva bene, gli inviava apposta per fargli alzare gli occhi al cielo. **Stasera degli amici stanno organizzando una piccola festa, non è che ti andrebbe di venire? Puoi portare anche Charles.**  
A lui, in realtà, non sarebbe nemmeno dispiaciuto passare un po’ di tempo con sua sorella. A lei non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, ma uno dei motivi per cui aveva scelto proprio Parigi come prima meta quando aveva compilato la domanda Erasmus era il fatto che sarebbe stato più vicino, almeno per un po’, a quella testa calda di Cordelia, che un anno prima aveva abbandonato tutto e tutti per andare a studiare arte in Francia.  
Quindi, nonostante non fosse un grande amante delle feste, avrebbe potuto fare un’eccezione per stare con Layla.  
Charles, però, non era assolutamente un tipo da feste. Men che meno da feste dove ci sarebbe stata anche sua sorella. E poi c’era la differenza d’età, e il fatto che al suo ragazzo quelli scapicollati degli amici di Cordelia, a malapena ventunenni, sarebbero sembrati dei bambini sciocchi.  
No. Decisamente niente festa.  
Mentre si infilava i pantaloni, la camicia ancora penzolante da un braccio, le scrisse un breve messaggino di risposta.  
**Scusa Layla, abbiamo già altri piani. La prossima volta.**  
Quando finalmente prese le chiavi di casa e, discese le scale che portavano sul pianerottolo al piano terra, aprì la porta, quasi non urlò per la frustrazione.  
Pioggia. _Ovvio._  
Fece un respiro profondo, cercando di calmare la voglia di prendere a calci la prima cosa o persona che gli si parasse davanti.  
_Che giornata di merda._  
Odiava poche cose al mondo quanto quella pioggerella delicata alla caduta ma fittissima, che ti lasciava fradicio fino al midollo.  
Guardò l’orologio che aveva al polso. Le dieci e cinque.  
Pensò che non aveva davvero bisogno di un ombrello, in fondo. Se avesse corso abbastanza sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare a lezione in tempo per sentirne almeno la parte finale e recuperare qualche appunto dai colleghi. Sempre che non fosse morto prima scivolando su una strada bagnata, s’intende.  
Fece un ultimo respiro, quindi con uno sprint si lanciò fuori dal portone, pronto ad attraversare il quinto arrondissement fino all’università di Panthéon-Assas.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Thomas Lightwood si stava annoiando.  
Soffocò l’ennesimo sbadiglio, gettando un’occhiata di sguincio al cellulare posato accanto al suo bloc-notes. Le undici meno un quarto. Poteva resistere.  
In sottofondo sentiva la professoressa Fournier continuare la minuziosa digressione sulla grammatica francese che aveva iniziato almeno mezz’ora prima.  
Lui di solito era uno studente attento e diligente, ma quello era diventato troppo anche per lui.  
Sentì le due ragazze sedute al suo fianco scambiarsi un bisbiglio, poi delle risatine soffocate. Non era l’unico ad aver perso la concentrazione da un pezzo.  
_Ah, al diavolo._ Avrebbe fatto lo studente modello un altro giorno.  
Avendo cura che la docente non stesse guardando nella sua direzione, sbloccò lo schermo del telefono ed entrò nella chat di gruppo in cui si teneva in contatto con i suoi migliori amici.  
_Gli Allegri Compagni_ , c’era scritto in alto, accanto ad una foto scattata al diciottesimo compleanno di James, ben due anni prima. Erano tutti e quattro in camicia, Matthew con addirittura un papillon attorno al collo, e si stringevano, vicini: James con l’espressione seria ma un luccichio negli occhi dorati, Matthew che ghignava accanto a lui, lo sguardo quello di un seduttore consumato, Kit con quella sua aria da intellettuale, gli occhiali cerchiati di nero e un sorriso sincero, e infine lui stesso, il viso rilassato, una mano posata sulla spalla del festeggiato.  
Doveva ammettere che gli mancavano tanto, quei tre disgraziati dei suoi amici.  
**Tom, tutto bene nella città più bella del mondo?**  
Si dovette trattenere dall’alzare gli occhi al cielo. Al momento di scegliere la destinazione per l’Erasmus, era stato a lungo indeciso fra la Spagna e la Francia. Alla fine, complice l’insistenza di Matthew che _Parigi, Tom, Parigi! Così avrò una scusa per visitarla di nuovo!_ , e il pensiero che i suoi amici e la sua famiglia non sarebbero stati troppo lontani, aveva fatto la sua scelta.  
**Sì, Math. Anche se è tutta la mattina che piove.** , digitò velocemente.  
Pochi secondi dopo arrivarono, contemporaneamente, due messaggi.  
**Senti, non è che hai incontrato Cordelia, di recente?**  
**Ma sei andato a visitare il Museo Curie, poi?**  
Si mise una mano davanti alla bocca, cercando di trattenersi dallo scoppiare a ridere di cuore.  
Ah, i suoi strambi amici.  
  
La professoressa Fournier aveva terminato la lezione poco dopo con un _C’est tout pour aujourd’hui, à demain!_ frettoloso, quindi era scappata via dall’aula con la ventiquattrore in una mano e la tazza di caffè nell’altro, diretta verso la sua prossima lezione della giornata.  
Tutto sommato era una brava insegnante, e Thomas apprezzava la passione che ci metteva. Sperava che un giorno anche lui si sarebbe trovato di fronte a un’aula di studenti e che sarebbe stato altrettanto bravo.  
Si alzò dal suo posto con calma, raccogliendo lo zaino e salutando nel frattempo qualche compagno di studi. Non appena ebbe varcato la soglia della porta, individuò subito, a pochi passi da lui, una folta criniera rosso scuro.  
-Cordelia! Cosa ci fai qui?  
La ragazza si voltò e gli rivolse un sorriso ampio, avvicinandoglisi.  
-Avevo un’ora buca prima della lezione di mezzogiorno, e… cercavo te, in effetti! Ti va di spostarci a mangiare qualcosa?  
Dieci minuti dopo erano in un baretto poco lontano dall’università, piccolo ma affollato di studenti della Sorbonne Nouvelle che facevano una pausa o che si erano lasciati cogliere impreparati dalla pioggia. Thomas e Cordelia erano riusciti a stringersi in un tavolino in un angolo del locale in tutta fretta, prima che tre ragazze dalle risate chiassose e il passo veloce glielo soffiassero da sotto il naso.  
-Allora, perché mi cercavi?-le chiese finalmente quando entrambi ebbero un piatto e un bicchiere pieno posati davanti a sé.  
-Mh, nulla di che-fece una pausa, prendendo un sorso del suo caffellatte-ma stasera dei colleghi mi hanno invitato ad una festa, e non ho proprio voglia di andarci da sola… ti andrebbe di venire?  
Thomas aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
-Non lo so, avevo intenzione di recuperare un po’ con francese, oggi non ho seguito niente…-lasciò cadere la frase nel vuoto, e addentò il suo _macaron_ al lampone.  
-Oh, dai, è venerdì sera! E poi tu non hai già il massimo dei voti in tutto, scusa?  
-Ma smettila.  
-Ma sì, James me lo diceva sempre, che nelle lingue sei imbattibile.  
Thomas colse subito l’occasione per sviare l’argomento di conversazione.  
-A proposito di James, magari scrivigli ogni tanto. Così almeno la smette di chiedermi sempre di te.  
Come immaginava, le sue parole colpirono nel segno. Vide la ragazza abbassare lo sguardo sul _croissant_ fragrante di fronte a lei, poi un angolo della sua bocca sollevarsi. Alla fine, fece un sorrisetto e tornò a guardarlo.  
-Davvero ti chiede di me?  
-Cordelia, _Dio santissimo!_ E’ da quando siamo bambini che non riesce a smettere di parlare di te con quel sorriso idiota sulle labbra. Chiunque abbia speso anche solo cinque minuti in compagnia di James William Herondale sa della sua cotta su Cordelia Carstairs. Ed è abbastanza ovvio che tu ricambi. Quindi, perché non fate a tutti noi un favore e vi mettete insieme?  
-Io non… ma a te lui l’ha mai detto esplicitamente? Ha mai detto che gli piaccio?  
Thomas dovette trattenersi dal mettersi le mani nei capelli. Possibile che quella ragazza così intelligente, sveglia, indipendente, diventasse così cieca e ingenua in amore?  
-No, Cordelia, non l’ha mai detto, perché purtroppo nemmeno se ne rende conto. Mi verrebbe da ridere, se non foste davvero due casi persi.  
L’altra borbottò qualcosa sottovoce.  
-Cosa hai detto?  
-Ho detto che secondo me ti sbagli tu… anche perché esce con quella Blackthorn, la sorella di Jesse, no? Stanno ancora insieme, che tu sappia?-l’ultima parte l’aveva detta con tono leggero, ma Thomas aveva imparato a conoscerla bene.  
-Lui e Grace non sono mai stati seri, Cordelia. James è innamorato cotto di te, fidati.  
Lei sbuffò e disse con tono burbero:-Be’, in ogni caso io sono qui e lui è a Milano, quindi se pure fosse non ci possiamo fare nulla, per ora…  
Poi lo guardò con un sorriso malizioso.  
-Tu, piuttosto? Incontrato qualche bel francese aitante?  
Fu il turno di Thomas di sbuffare.  
-Ma no, che francese e francese… te l’ho già detto poi, sto studiando tanto e non ho bisogno di compagnia al momento.  
-Sì, certo. Guarda che ho visto quel tuo compagno di corso, quello biondo con gli occhi azzurri, che ti fa gli occhi dolci…  
-Felix è solo un amico.  
-Sei sicuro che lui lo sappia, questo?  
-Non mi piacciono i biondi-rispose lui sbrigativamente, cercando di mettere fine alla conversazione, e prese l’ultimo sorso del suo caffè.  
Nel frattempo il bar si andava riempendo sempre di più, e i camerieri iniziavano a lanciare loro sguardi ansiosi.  
-Dai, andiamo via di qua, prima che ci caccino a calci.  
-Il tuo _croissant_ …  
-Lo mangio per strada-replicò lei, prendendo il dolce in una mano e cercando di infilarsi la giacca impermeabile con l’altra. Thomas andò a recuperare il suo ombrello.  
Quando uscirono dal locale, sottobraccio per ripararsi dalla pioggia, Cordelia si voltò a guardarlo con un broncio a incresparle le labbra.  
-Che c’è?  
-Stasera mi accompagni a quella festa? Dai!  
Non potè fare a meno di ridere, dandole uno spintone leggero che per un attimo la fece rimanere sotto l’acqua. Non l’avesse mai fatto. Con un urlo da battaglia, Cordelia si scagliò su di lui, disincastrando il manico dell’ombrello dalle sue dita e prendendone possesso, allontanandosi poi con uno slancio degno di una centometrista.  
Thomas rimase a infradiciarsi a qualche metro da lei, le ciocche castane che iniziavano ad attaccarglisi al viso.  
- _Stronza!_ Ci vengo alla tua festa, ma torna qui a coprirmi!  
La sentì ridere di gusto.  
Poi fece dietrofront e tornò verso di lui.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Fin da bambino, Alastair aveva sempre avuto un rapporto speciale con la sua _maamaan bozorg_.  
Amava andarla a visitare e curiosare suoi ripiani della grande libreria del salotto, dove trovava sempre qualcosa di interessante: un libro, oppure qualche soprammobile bizzarro che la sua fantasia di bimbo riusciva a trasformare in un oggetto magico.  
Non parlavano molto, loro due, ma si capivano con uno sguardo, e anche quando lui era diventato un adolescente dinoccolato e insofferente, con un commento avvelenato sempre pronto sulla lingua, lei sembrava l’unica in grado di farlo ragionare. Gli mancava tanto, la sua adorata nonna, e a volte si malediceva quando si rendeva conto di ricordare sempre meno di lei: il profumo di gelsomino che sembrava circondarlo da ogni parte quando la abbracciava, la carezza delle sue dita morbide sulla guancia, il sapore esatto del _Ghormeh Sabzi_ che gli preparava, che, per quanto ci provasse, la mamma non era mai riuscita ad eguagliare; questi e altri piccoli dettagli stavano inesorabilmente sfuggendo alla sua memoria e questo pensiero non gli dava pace.  
Non avrebbe mai dimenticato, però, le loro sedute di lettura.  
Quando era bambino lo prendeva in braccio e se lo posava sulle ginocchia, leggendogli libri di fiabe e storie meravigliose e indicandogli le illustrazioni più belle. Era così che Alastair, all’età di cinque anni, aveva imparato a leggere.  
Con il passare degli anni la dinamica si era modificata: la nonna, ufficialmente, leggeva solo per Cordelia, che le si sedeva accanto con l’espressione sognante e ogni tanto, durante le parti più interessanti, lanciava persino un urletto e accennava un battito di mani. Alastair, nel frattempo, sedeva nella poltrona all’angolo della stanza, quella grande che era stata del nonno, e si fingeva impegnato nella lettura del suo fumetto o nel giocare con il Game Boy. _Sono troppo grande perché qualcun altro mi legga ad alta voce, diceva._  
Ma la verità era che, per quanto si sforzasse di dissimularlo, non si perdeva una sola parola di quelle che uscivano dalla bocca della sua _maamaan bozorg_. Sapeva di non essere mai stato bravo a tenerle nascosto qualcosa: più di una volta, infatti, era stato beccato ad ascoltarla, e lei gli aveva fatto un occhiolino complice, prima di tornare a rivolgersi a sua sorella come se nulla fosse.  
Gli mancava tanto, quel capirsi senza che ci fosse bisogno di parole.  
Ricordava ancora come se fossero passati pochi giorni uno dei tantissimi pomeriggi in cui la nonna aveva letto _Layla e Majnun_ , la storia che Cordelia amava più di ogni altra.  
-Tu e il nonno vi amavate proprio come Layla e Majnun?-aveva chiesto la ragazzina con l’innocenza della gioventù, e Alastair aveva immediatamente staccato gli occhi da _Harry Potter e la camera dei segreti_ , che stava facendo finta di leggere, e li aveva piantati sulla figura robusta della nonna.  
-Oh, Layla… la loro storia d’amore è davvero bellissima, ma nella realtà… nella realtà l’amore non è sempre così. Alcune mattine ti svegli e ti rendi conto che proprio non è giornata, sei scontroso e scorbutico com’è il tuo fratellone, lì-aveva indicato Alastair con un sorriso, e Cordelia aveva riso a crepapelle-e magari vorresti persino litigare; poi però ti ricordi di quanto ami quella persona e ti impegni a fare del bene, ad essere una persona migliore, perché quella persona merita il meglio che puoi dargli.  
Forse quel discorso non aveva soddisfatto del tutto la piccola Cordelia, che sperava che l’amore fosse tutto grandi gesta e dichiarazioni come nelle sue fiabe, ma ad Alastair quelle parole erano rimaste impresse.  
E ci pensò ancora e ancora, quando tornò nel suo appartamento e Charles non era ancora lì.  
Ci pensò così tanto che alla fine un’idea iniziò a farsi spazio nella sua mente, e se all’inizio non era nient’altro che una fantasia ridicola che lo fece sorridere, pian piano divenne sempre più reale e concreta. Ma sì. Magari avrebbe funzionato. Cosa aveva da perdere, d’altronde?  
La nonna, senza saperlo, quel pomeriggio di tanti anni prima gli aveva dato un consiglio prezioso. La persona che amava si meritava il meglio da lui. E forse il fatto che ultimamente lui e Charles non fossero stati granché in sintonia né avessero passato tanto tempo assieme non era solo colpa degli impegni del suo fidanzato. Anche lui forse si era dimostrato un po’ distante.  
Con quei pensieri in testa, Alastair apparecchiò la tavola e si mise a cucinare. Niente di troppo difficile da realizzare o di ricercato: solo una _quiche_ alle verdure come quelle che cucinava a volte a casa, a Milano, quando a pranzo erano solo lui e Layla, e una piccola torta alla crema di cui aveva trovato la ricetta su Internet.  
Non era molto, ma sperava che il pensiero bastasse.  
Ormai preso dal romanticismo, decise persino di accendere una candela al centro del piccolo tavolo rotondo.  
Quando Charles finalmente tornò a casa erano quasi le otto, e Alastair lo stava aspettando allungato sul divano del salottino, i primi bottoni della camicia aperti sulla pelle liscia e scura.  
-Bentornato a casa-gli disse, stirando le labbra in un sorriso sornione.  
Charles gli sorrise in risposta e stava per allontanarsi ed andare a lasciare le sue cose in camera da letto, ma Alastair lo interruppe.  
-Ehi! Pensi di andartene così?  
L’altro lo guardò sconcertato.  
-Voglio un bacio, prima.  
Quando finalmente gli si avvicinò, Alastair sentì per la prima volta da quella mattina i muscoli delle spalle rilassarsi e la tensione abbandonarlo. Il bacio che si scambiarono fu lento e dolce, niente di più che un cercarsi e sfiorarsi di labbra.  
-Mi sei mancato.  
-Anche tu.  
Erano le prime parole che Charles gli aveva rivolto quel giorno.  
Rimasero per un po’ abbracciati sul divano, in silenzio, a godere l’uno della compagnia dell’altro, scambiandosi di tanto in tanto qualche bacio leggero o qualche carezza.  
Quando il suo ragazzo inevitabilmente cercò di liberarsi dalla sua stretta, Alastair lo trattenne aggrappandosi alla sua manica.  
Charles non riuscì a trattenere un verso di sorpresa.  
-Si può sapere cos’hai, stasera?-gli chiese, sebbene la sua voce fosse dolce e avesse un sorriso sulle labbra-sei molto… bisognoso d’attenzioni.  
-Non sono _bisognoso d’attenzioni_. E’ solo che non siamo stati molto insieme, ultimamente. Ho preparato la cena… mi manchi davvero, _sheereen-am_ -gli stava accarezzando la guancia con il dorso della mano e mentre parlava aveva gli occhi fissi su quel gesto.  
Un sospiro.  
-Amore, anche tu… ma sto studiando tanto e incontrando tante persone, e rimane poco tempo per il resto, lo sai.  
Che stupida risposta. Che insulsa, stupida risposta.  
Alastair sentì un moto di rabbia montargli dentro il petto. Al diavolo le idee romantiche della sua _maamaan bozorg_ , tutte quelle belle parole sull’amore e il sacrificio e il dare il meglio di sé stessi. Al diavolo lui stesso, che si era impegnato per organizzare una serata carina per il suo ragazzo…  
Prima di aprire bocca e sparare la prima cattiveria che gli venisse in mente, chiuse gli occhi e prese un respiro profondo. _No_. Doveva essere maturo.  
- _Il resto_. Quindi io rappresenterei _il resto_ , nella tua vita-ci aveva provato, ci aveva provato tanto, ma non era riuscito a tenere l’acredine fuori dalla sua voce.  
-Non è quello che intendevo, Alastair. Quando abbiamo iniziato ad uscire insieme te l’ho detto, che sarei stato spesso impegnato, e tu hai acconsentito lo stesso a continuare. Ho grandi ambizioni per la mia vita e non posso pensare solo all’ _amore_ -pronunciò quella parola quasi come se la schifasse, e Alastair sentì un sapore di fiele in bocca.  
-Hai ragione. Scusa se avevo la stupida speranza che il mio ragazzo potesse dedicarmi dieci minuti del suo tempo, non lo farò più.  
Si era alzato dal divano ora, ed era in piedi al centro della saletta, lo sguardo fisso in quello di Charles, che a quelle parole si passò le mani in mezzo ai capelli rossi.  
Gli si stavano allungando e li avrebbe sicuramente tagliati presto, pensò distrattamente Alastair.  
-Senti, sei di pessimo umore e non mi va di litigare, mentre tu sembri volerlo fare a tutti i costi. Ne riparliamo domani, va bene?  
-No, Charles. Non voglio litigare con te. Speravo solo di passare una bella serata insieme, divertirci. Quelle cose stupide da coppia. Magari fare l’amore, visto che è dal primo giorno che sei arrivato a Parigi che non lo facciamo. Evidentemente era troppo… buonanotte.  
Senza aspettare risposta, girò sui tacchi e marciò verso la camera da letto. Si sentiva stupido e sapeva che se avesse continuato a parlare sarebbe scoppiato in lacrime. Si stese, cercando di calmarsi per qualche momento.  
Temeva che da un momento all’altro il suo ragazzo sarebbe entrato nella stanza. Maledì tutta Parigi, con i suoi appartamenti minuscoli e i prezzi degli affitti vertiginosi, perché sentiva davvero il bisogno di stare un po’ da solo e distrarsi un po’, magari anche piangere, senza che Charles lo vedesse.  
Cosa fare, dunque?  
Il cellulare gli trillò in mano. Il solito messaggio della buonanotte di sua madre, che, precisa come un orologio svizzero, ogni giorno alle otto e mezzo scriveva a lui e a Layla.  
_Layla..._  
Ci pensò su un attimo, poi aprì Whatsapp, chiedendosi se stesse facendo la cosa giusta.  
**Senti, tu sei ancora a quella famosa festa?**  
  
Cordelia, quando varcò la soglia, gli si fiondò fra le braccia, abbracciandolo forte.  
-Grazie di essere venuto-gli disse con un sorriso, che però sparì immediatamente non appena vide la sua faccia.  
-Ehi, è successo qualcosa?  
Alastair si costrinse a distendere i muscoli del viso, assumendo quella che sperava fosse un’espressione neutra.  
-No, va tutto bene. Sta’ tranquilla.  
-Hai litigato con Charles, vero?  
A Cordelia il suo ragazzo non era mai piaciuto granché. _Meriti di meglio, tu!_ , gli aveva detto le poche volte in cui si erano avventurati sull’argomento. Ad Alastair sembrava molto ironico, soprattutto considerando che sua sorella gli sembrava invece in grande intimità con quel pericolo pubblico di Matthew, il fratello minore di Charles.  
Per tutta risposta scrollò le spalle, un gesto che poteva voler dire molte cose, ma che nel suo caso era un _sì, ma non ne va di parlarne ora._  
-Dai, stasera ci divertiamo un po’.  
Lo portò per mano attraverso l’ingresso e poi in un salone spazioso in cui c’erano ragazzi impegnati nelle attività più disparate. Era una normale festa universitaria come tante altre: c’era musica discutibile sparata ad alto volume, gruppi di ragazze che ballavano al centro della stanza e qua e là una coppietta che pomiciava contro un muro.  
Alastair si strinse nelle spalle, leggermente a disagio. Non era il suo ambiente, quello.  
A Milano aveva partecipato solo ad una festa di quel genere, due anni prima, durante il suo primo anno di università. All’inizio era stato titubante, poi si era lasciato convincere da un paio di compagni di corso che continuavano a tormentarlo a riguardo. Influenzato da loro, era arrivato addirittura a provare un cauto entusiasmo, pensando che forse stava esagerando, e sarebbe stato divertente. Sarebbe stata un’occasione per conoscere qualcuno, magari fare nuove amicizie, lui che non era granché bravo nello stringere rapporti.  
Niente di più sbagliato. La serata era stata un disastro: la musica era a volume così alto che non permetteva di scambiarsi una parola, e Alastair, che per principio si rifiutava di ballare, era rimasto per un paio d’ore seduto su un bracciolo del divano a braccia incrociate, rifiutando con uno sguardo torvo le bottiglie di birra o gli shottini che gli venivano offerti. Alla fine, arrivata la mezzanotte, nonostante la festa fosse tutt’altro che finita, aveva preso le sue cose e se n’era andato senza salutare nessuno, lasciando a piedi anche quei due disgraziati che si erano fatti accompagnare da lui.  
Dopo quell’esperienza, Alastair aveva capito che le feste universitarie non erano proprio fatte per lui. Che lo chiamassero pure noioso, non avrebbe comunque ceduto.  
D’altronde, pochi mesi dopo aveva conosciuto Charles, e grazie a Dio aveva presto appreso che nemmeno lui era tipo da passare una nottata a bere vodka e ballare su della stupida musica elettronica.  
Non che non partecipasse a feste o eventi: era sempre in giro fra convegni e cene galanti, dove c’era _gente che conta_ , come diceva lui, ma non aveva mai invitato Alastair ad andare con lui, né lui glielo aveva mai chiesto, temendo un rifiuto.  
Cordelia, intanto, l’aveva portato in una piccola cucina, anche quella zeppa di ragazzi che parlavano ad alta voce, e infine attraverso delle porte di verto che si affacciavano su un giardinetto interno.  
Era molto bello, dovette concedere Alastair guardando il prato all’inglese e gli alberi da frutto che spuntava qua e là.  
C’erano diversi gruppetti radunati su sedie e panchine.  
Per la prima volta Alastair pensò che forse dopotutto quella serata poteva non rivelarsi del tutto spiacevole.  
Cordelia si avvicinò a un gruppo in un angolo, e lui la seguì: erano in quattro, un biondino magro seduto su una sedia, accanto a lui uno più robusto, con una ragazza dai capelli corti seduta sulle ginocchia, e un altro seduto a gambe incrociate nell’erba… Alastair lo guardò in faccia e sentì una sensazione sgradevole alla bocca dello stomaco. Cosa ci faceva quell’idiota lì?!  
-Ragazzi, lui è mio fratello, è qui in Erasmus e mi ha finalmente fatto il piacere di venire da qualche parte con me! Alastair _joon_ , loro sono Felix, Lucas, Alice…-si avvicinò e strinse loro le mani-…e Thomas.  
-So chi è-disse con tono pungente. Non si allungò per stringergli la mano, limitandosi a fargli un cenno col capo.  
-Carstairs-rispose l’altro a mo’ di saluto.  
Alastair provò a contenersi. Ci provò davvero, ma a sua discolpa era stata davvero una giornata di merda, e attaccare briga magari l’avrebbe aiutato a tirarsi su.  
-Gli amichetti non ci sono, a Parigi?-disse quindi. Percepì Cordelia guardarlo male.  
Thomas Lightwood sembrò non notare il suo tono canzonatorio o, se lo fece, decise di non dargli retta.  
-No. Sono rimasti a Milano, mentre io sto facendo un semestre qui-rispose in tono del tutto normale. Poi prese un sorso della birra che aveva in mano, distogliendo lo sguardo da lui.  
Cordelia gli tirò leggermente il gomito della manica.  
-Ci andiamo a trovare un paio di sedie e le portiamo qui, ti va?  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
La serata stava trascorrendo bene, dopotutto. Niente di particolare, certo, ma passare del tempo in compagnia gli impediva di provare la nostalgia che ogni tanto lo prendeva a tradimento quand’era solo nella sua stanza e pensava alla sua famiglia e i suoi amici più stretti.  
Cordelia si era allontanata per parlare con una ragazza che conosceva, mentre i tre francesi erano entrati a ballare un po’. Lui era rimasto da solo con Alastair Carstairs per qualche minuto, poi anche lui si era alzato, borbottando di voler andare a bere qualcosa.  
Thomas allora aveva allungato le gambe liberandole dall’intreccio e si era steso sull’erba fresca, fissando lo sguardo sul cielo scuro in cui si scorgevano le poche stelle abbastanza luminose da non essere coperte dalla cappa di smog cittadino. Gli balenò in mente l’immagine di se stesso da bambino, esile e delicato com’era rimasto per anni, in braccio a sua madre, mentre lei gli mostrava un atlante celeste e gli raccontava i miti e le leggende legate ai nomi delle costellazioni. Sentì le labbra stirarsi di riflesso in un sorriso.  
Essendo il figlio minore di tre, era stato sempre protetto e coccolato. _Anche un po’ troppo_. Ricordava bene lo sguardo preoccupato che gli aveva rivolto Sophie quando aveva annunciato di aver fatto domanda per l’Erasmus.  
_Tom, amore, ne sei sicuro? Magari aspettare qualche altro anno sarebbe meglio…_  
Pensò con un misto di affetto ed esasperazione che non c’era assolutamente verso, sua madre l’avrebbe sempre visto come un bimbo da viziare, anche ora che aveva ventun anni e superava il metro e novanta.  
Fu distratto da un rumore attutito e alzò la testa, vedendo che Alastair Carstairs era ritornato e si era seduto anche lui nell’erba a qualche passo di distanza da lui. Aveva un bicchiere in una mano e il cellulare, con cui stava trafficando, nell’altra.  
Lo guardò per un po’.  
-Posso farti una domanda? Cos’è che ti ho fatto esattamente? Ci saremo visti due o tre volte in totale, e prima di stasera non ci eravamo mai nemmeno rivolti la parola-pronunciò le parole senza quasi rendersene conto, e quando ne registrò il significato sentì le guance imporporarsi.  
Maledetto alcol e il modo in cui lo disinibiva.  
Vide l’altro fissarlo con un’espressione sorpresa.  
-Io non…-sembrò spiazzato per un attimo, ma si riprese subito e il suo sguardo si fece più determinato-a volte non è necessario conoscere una persona, se si conoscono quelle di cui si circonda.  
Quindi era per la sua amicizia con James e Matthew che lo trattava così. Sapeva che i tre avevano una storia di cattivo sangue sin dai tempi della scuola, quando i suoi amici avevano iniziato il ginnasio e conosciuto il liceale Alastair Carstairs. Non conosceva i dettagli della loro inimicizia, ma non poteva essere nulla di serio. Erano successo quand’erano praticamente bambini, diamine.  
E Cordelia ormai era una loro grande amica.  
Non replicò oltre, facendo scorrere lo sguardo sulla sua figura: aveva i capelli biondi chiaramente tinti ( _che peccato, scommetto che il suo colore naturale è bellissimo_ , si ritrovò a pensare Thomas, rimproverandosi subito dopo per quell’idea stupida), gli occhi che nella luce soffusa apparivano neri, le mani sottili e le dita lunghe e affusolate, da pianista…  
-Suoni?-si sentì chiedere, maledicendosi per l’ennesima volta quella sera.  
_Non berrò mai più, nemmeno un goccio._  
-Cosa?-lo guardò, se possibile, con ancora più sorpresa.  
Thomas sospirò. Perché si stava sottoponendo a quella tortura di cercare di fare conversazione con Alastair Carstairs, Dio solo lo sapeva.  
-Chiedevo se suonassi, dato che hai le dita molto magre. Scusami, era una domanda stupida, lascia stare.  
-Oh. No, in realtà… suonavo, da ragazzino, ma ora non lo faccio da un po’.  
Gli aveva risposto con voce straordinariamente calma, guardandolo negli occhi, mentre con la mano sinistra si tormentava un braccialetto colorato portafortuna che indossava all’altro polso.  
-E’ un peccato.  
-Cosa?  
-Che non suoni più. Immagino fossi molto bravo.  
L’altro lo guardò per un attimo con un’espressione strana, e temette per un attimo di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato, poi fece un verso a metà fra uno sbuffo e una risata.  
-E come fai a saperlo, che ero molto bravo?-gli chiese con un angolo della bocca alzato all’insù.  
Thomas sperò che la luce fosse abbastanza fioca da non permettergli di vedere che le sue guance si erano di nuovo tinte di rosso.  
-Non mi sembri il tipo da intraprendere qualcosa senza raggiungere l’eccellenza, tutto qui - come tua sorella.  
-E’ vero, Layla è molto determinata-concesse, poi si allungò anche lui poggiando all’indietro i gomiti sull’erba, in un riflesso quasi esatto della sua posizione.  
Il movimento gli fece scendere la camicia, scoprendogli la pelle bruna della gola. Thomas distolse lo sguardo all’istante.  
Vide Cordelia che ritornava verso di loro e accolse la distrazione con gioia.  
-Scusate, era una conoscente che non vedevo da un po’-disse a mo’ di scusa, e accarezzò la spalla di Thomas, sedendosi accanto a lui.  
Alastair stava guardando con gli occhi a fessura la mano di sua sorella lì dove lo stava toccando e per un attimo sembrò sul punto di dire qualcosa, poi cambiò idea e si alzò in piedi.  
-Per me è ora di andare, Layla.  
-Ne sei sicuro? Guarda che puoi venire a dormire da me, se vuoi.  
-Dove, esattamente? Sul pavimento? Tranquilla, _aziz-am_. Scrivimi quando torni a casa, okay?-si avvicinò a lei e si chinò, lasciandole un bacio sulla testa.  
Cordelia roteò gli occhi, ma non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso.  
-Sì, Alastair. Buonanotte.  
  
Thomas rimase seduto, una sensazione strana alla bocca dello stomaco.  
Si disse che la scenetta a cui aveva assistito gli aveva ricordato sua sorella, e stava solo provando nostalgia di casa.  
-Ti va di ballare un po’? Poi torniamo anche noi, però, ché non voglio fare tardi.  
Annuì, prendendo la mano che Cordelia gli porgeva.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Non avrei mai immaginato di ritornare dopo così tanti anni nel fandom di Shadowhunters e invece eccomi qui, presa da questa nuova serie come quand’ero ragazzina ed ero ossessionata da Magnus Bene.  
> Prima di tutto vorrei fare i dovuti ringraziamenti alle persone senza cui questa storia nemmeno esisterebbe (e non lo dico tanto per dire). Sapete chi siete, grazie mille dell’ispirazione e dei preziosi consigli.  
> Questa è la prima “vera” longfic che scrivo e sono davvero molto emozionata e entusiasta come non mi succedeva da un sacco di tempo. Spero davvero di riuscire ad arrivare dove vorrei e non lasciarla a metà… non posso fare promesse, purtroppo.  
> Un paio di ultime cose: non so quando pubblicherò il prossimo capitolo, è già mezzo scritto e pensato ma ho un paio di esami di mezzo e altra roba da scrivere (ahimè non posso dedicarmi soltanto alle fanfiction) quindi indicativamente penso si farà almeno inizio agosto. Il rating è arancione non tanto per questo capitolo ma per quelli a venire, e non ne sono ancora sicura ma in futuro potrebbe anche diventare rosso.  
> Mi farebbe piacere sapere cosa ne pensate! Alla prossima
> 
> blossomingflox
> 
> PS: questa storia è stata pubblicata anche sul mio account efp whenyouwishuponastar, quindi se doveste vederla anche lì sì, sono sempre io.


End file.
